jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Look On (Song)
About / Info "Look On", is an old song that would later be released as the 12th and bonus track for Pop Food Vinyl on November 26th, 2018. Look On tells the story about someone who wants to do many things with his life, like having company or things to work on, but is instead doing things that don’t matter much to him, yet he enjoys. Lyrics 1 I hate not being around Tell me true Is it the floor or the ground? I need something to do, whoa-oh Pre-Chorus To take my eye off the number Gotta try To be in my slumber 'Cause it can't stop... ...Checkin' time Chorus In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... Bridge (It's all just crashing down...) (Underneath) (Open your mouth) (It's a sugar-free sucker, maybe a little better) 2 Need your air ir I'll dorwn In the blue I'm back to town And I miss you 2 Keey my eye off that number (Off that number) Gotts try (Gotta try) To be in my slumber (Ee-ee-ee) 'Cause I can't stop Checkin time... Chorus In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... 2 (Time to let it go) (Time to let it go) Outro In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time (Time to let it go) In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time (Time to let it go) In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time (Time to let it go) In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time (Time to let it go) In the back of my mind In the back of my mind I'm not wastin'... time Reception / Legacy The song is liked for its clam tone and nature. It was also called a good addition for Pop Food Vinyl. Trivia * Look On was originally called "Lookin' On". * In the background of at some points, you can hears different audios being played. One of the confirmed audios come from Rugrats. * Look On was originally planned to be on HiLo, but it was scrapped as Jack didn't think it fit the tone. Category:Music